


Retos

by samej



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony nunca elige "verdad".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitydiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitydiary/gifts).



> Escrito para el [meme de tropes](http://samej.livejournal.com/149175.html?thread=2000823#t2000823), para el prompt "Truth or dare".

La culpa es de Clint, siempre es de Clint.

**

Empiezan el juego un dia aburrido "¿verdad o reto, Tony?" y Tony acaba confesandole a Nick Furia su amor imperecedero. "¿verdad o reto, Clint?" y Clint guarda en un marco la autofoto que consiguió hacerse con el Hulk. "¿verdad o reto, Tony?" y Tony se tiene que retar a Natasha a un combate mano a mano y el hombro le duele tres semanas enteras.

"¿Verdad o reto, Clint?", y Clint tiene que confesar que sí, es él el que le roba el whisky bueno. 

**

Natasha se lo toma como un juego de niños, Thor se apunta a veces, Bruce les mira y amenaza sin demasiada fuerza que, por favor, mantengan a Hulk fuera de esto. "Pero si a él le gustó, Bruce". La mirada de bruce es de las que matan.

Steve intenta reprenderlos pero no puede evitar que de vez en cuando alguno le haga gracia, así que mientras no pongan en peligro a nadie, le parece bien. Aunque prohíbe más peleas contra Natasha; Tony hace pucheros y Steve le sonríe.

—No nos podemos permitirnos tenerte herido, Iron Man.

Y su mano en el hombro duele un poco pero no le importa.

**

Tony nunca dice verdad y la primera vez que lo hace, se arrepiente mucho. No le apetece nada hacer un reto de Clint así que que el alcohol habla por él y es como si casi se le escapase, dice "verdad" y al ver cómo Clint se frota las manos se intenta echar para atrás.

No funciona.

—No, no, ya lo has dicho y me has dado el poder. Quiero preguntar tanto que no sé por dónde empezar.

—No te embales. Una pregunta y—

—Tú y el Capi, Tony. Dime qué pasa ahí y no pregunto nada más. 

—No sé de qué hablas,

—Si mientes se pone en entredicho tu honor para todo lo que digas a partir de ahora, ya lo sabes. 

Tony suspira, y habla y no miente, aunque tampoco dice todo. A Clint parece satisfacerle la respuesta de todas maneras.

—Ja. Lo sabía.

Tony no quiere saber de qué habla.

**

Esa noche, está en el taller cuando aparece Steve, vestido de calle. Tony le ofrece café y él niega con un movimiento suave de la cabeza.

—Capi, no es que me moleste tu presencia pero soy consciente de que mi compañía no es la mejor en estos momentos, ¿por qué estas aquí? 

Steve se yergue y se acerca un poco a él. 

—Te escuché hoy. Hablar con Clint.

Alza la cabeza como un resorte, y le mira y Steve está, bueno, cerca, y Tony tiene las manos llenas de grasa y no sabe qué hacer con ellas.

—¿Verdad o reto, Tony?

Coge aire una, dos veces y su voz le suena extraña en el silencio que se ha extendido por la sala. 

—Reto.

Porque realmente no hay otra cosa que pueda decir. Steve asiente, casi militar, y sus movimientos son precisos y fluidos, apoya la mano en su hombro, sube hasta el cuello, le empuja hacia él con los dedos en la nuca y le besa, rompiendo todos los esquemas de los besos imaginados por Tony hasta el momento, besa suave y firme, la lengua entre sus labios, los dientes rozándole lo justo para que quiera pedir más pero no le de el aire. El beso le deja con las rodillas temblando, escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, le abruma toda la atención de Steve dirigida a él en ese momento. 

Steve sube los labios hasta apoyarlos en su frente, y a Tony le deja más tranquilo notar que él también está temblando un poco, traga saliva e intenta poner en orden sus pensamientos.

No lo consigue y dice lo primero que le pasa por la cabeza.

—Tus retos son mucho mejores que los de Clint.

Steve ríe contra su mejilla.


End file.
